The Shadows of the King
by X-Choupi
Summary: Parce que pour ceux qui restent il doit garder la tête hors de l'eau, ceci est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour ne pas sombrer dans ses propres ténèbres –pas encore.


The Shadows of the King

**Warning :** M

**Disclaimer :** K et ses personnages appartiennent à GoRa et aux studios GoHands.

**Bêta Reader :** En recherche

**Résumé :** Parce que pour ceux qui restent il doit garder la tête hors de l'eau, ceci est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour ne pas sombrer dans ses propres ténèbres –pas encore.

**Informations : **Encore une histoire hétéro, bien qu'il y ait un très vague sous-entendu yaoi. Encore un coup, je suis pas sûr du caractère de mes persos, donc désolé d'avance si y'a de l'OOC. J'espère quand même que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il regarda la frêle silhouette face à lui, complètement nue et offerte à son regard, à lui. Les rougeurs sur ses joues auraient put être agréable, en d'autres circonstances. Là, il avait juste besoin d'évacuer un trop plein d'émotions, de tensions, de souvenirs…un trop plein de tout. Aussi s'attarda-t-il à peine sur ses courbes de jeune femme, de toute façon il ne s'en rappellerait certainement pas.

La seule chose qu'il l'avait retenu chez elle c'était son faciès : sa gueule d'ange et ses courts cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il avait été facile de la faire tombée sous son charme les "Bad Boys" attiraient toujours les filles comme des aimants. Ça, et sans compter le fait qu'il avait une belle gueule, comme on disait. Au final, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour qu'une fille lui tombe dans les bras, et à peine plus pour coucher avec elle.

Exactement comme celle qui était face à lui, attendant une réaction de sa part, ne sachant comment procéder ou quoi faire. Etait-ce s première fois ? Sans doute…et elle aurait put rêver mieux, beaucoup mieux, car il n'était pas le Prince Charmant, loin de là. Cette nuit, seul son plaisir et l'assouvissement de ses bas instinct comptaient. Même s'il comptait bien sûr se préoccuper un minimum du plaisir de sa partenaire –il n'allait pas la violer non plus–, mais ce ne serait pas sa priorité.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne faisait que la regarder, de ses yeux éteints. Ce qui la mettait assez mal à l'aise il y avait-il chez elle quelque chose qui le dérangeait ou qui ne lui plaisait ? Rien ne le laissait supposer, mais rien ne présageait non plus qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Pourtant, il finit par bouger et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lourd, ne la quittant pas du regard. Il s'arrêta tout près de son corps, et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui.

-Su…Suoh-san…, commença-t-elle incertaine.

-Allonge-toi sur le lit, lui dit-il de sa voix grave et profonde qui la fit frissonner.

Docilement, la jeune fille fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et se coucha sur le dos, tournant ensuite son regard vers lui, attendant la suite. Rah, les pucelles n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait, tout du moins ce soir il s'en serait bien passé ! Mais bon, il ferait avec, il avait trop la flemme de repartir draguer une femme. Ainsi enleva-t-il son t-shirt qu'il abandonna à même le sol, puis il enleva son pantalon et son boxer tout en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Il attrapa tout de même un préservatif dans la poche arrière de son jeans –pas fou la bête–, qu'il glissa sous l'oreiller en même temps qu'il se couchait au-dessus de sa partenaire. C'était quoi d'ailleurs son prénom déjà ? Bah, il avait oublié…pas comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment au final. De toute façon il était du genre silencieux au lit. Surtout que ce n'était pas avec cette fille qu'il pourrait atteindre le summum du plaisir ! Il avait juste fait l'erreur de prendre la première qui était passé à sa portée.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il la recouvrit de son corps, ses mains se levèrent, hésitantes, et se posèrent sur ses épaules. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il plongeait sa tête dans son cou pour y déposer ses lèvres brûlantes. Une série de baisers la fit frissonner de nouveau, tandis qu'il remontait lentement jusqu'à sa mâchoire, arrivant enfin jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il taquina de sa langue. Mordant, léchant, il finit néanmoins par l'embrasser de nouveau, avec un peu plus de brutalité.

Sa main commença lentement à caresser sa taille du bout des doigts, en un toucher éphémère, sont but étant de s'amuser un peu, le temps de faire monter son propre plaisir. Puis il posa franchement sa paume sur sa peau nue, remontant doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine, empoignant fermement un sein pour le malaxer. Un petit cri échappa à la demoiselle dont les joues de coloraient peu à peu de rouge, par seulement à cause du manque d'air.

-Touche-moi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle le fixa avec timidité et adoration, mais se mit tout de même en mouvement et commença par flatter ses épaules. Ses mains étaient hésitantes, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour lui plaire. Doucement, elle descendit toucher ses omoplates et les muscles de son dos. Ses caresses se faisaient un peu plus franches chaque secondes qui passaient, enhardies par les sensations qui montaient dans son corps.

De son côté, Mikoto descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à sa gorge, laissant un chemin de baiser brûlant sur son passage. Loin de s'arrêter, il continua jusqu'à la poitrine, jeune et ferme, y donna un premier coup de langue. Un petit cri répondit à son initiative, l'encourageant à réitéré son geste, sur le mamelon cette fois, avant qu'il n'attrape ce dernier entre ses lèvres. Se mettant à la sucer avec ardeur, il laissait parois sa langue venir lécher la peau autour, tandis que sa main s'occupait toujours du deuxième sein.

Il observa ainsi un temps les réactions de sa partenaire, qui gémissait son plaisir sous ses mains expertes. Puis lorsqu'il se lassa de cette partie, il commença à descendre sur son ventre, mordant la peau au passage, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Il joua un instant avec son nombril, mimant l'acte avec sa langue, glissant également une main sous sa cuisse pour doucement l'écarter et se glisser dans l'ouverture.

Brusquement, il descendit plus bas et mordit gentiment le début de son mont de Vénus, ce qui la fit à nouveau sursauter. Seulement cette fois elle eut le réflexe de resserrer ses jambes, mais fut bloquer par la main du Red King qui la retenait, ce qui la fit d'autant plus rougir. Et elle s'accrocha aux draps, alors que, sans trop de délicatesse, il lui écartait un peu plus les jambes.

Elle ferma les yeux d'une honte bienvenue, alors qu'elle se rendait compte de la position indécente dans laquelle il la mettait. Mais ceci fut bien vite oublié alors qu'un premier coup de langue écarta ses lèvres, et d'autant plus lorsque le deuxième atteignit son clitoris. Son corps se cambra malgré elle, et son amant en profita pour passer son deuxième bras sous son bassin, la rapprochant de lui.

Elle se tordait de plaisir ses doigts et sa langue, et il aimait ce qu'il entendait. Les petits cris qu'elle lâchait par intermittence, alors qu'il poussait sa langue en elle, se répercutaient directement entre ses jambes, son désir s'éveillant peu à peu. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui, aussi amena-t-il la jeune fille jusqu'à une première jouissance, juste avec langue et quelques caresses, avant de la relâcher.

Il se redressa alors sur les genoux, posant ses fesses sur ses talons, et là, jambes légèrement écartées, il glissa une main jusqu'à son sexe à demi érigé, et commença à se caresser, le regard fixé sur le visage heureux de son coup d'un soir. Un autre se superposa devant ses yeux, le faisant gémir, en même temps qu'il accentuait ses mouvements. Et ce ne fut que lorsque son désir fut pleinement éveillé, qu'il attrapa le préservatif laissé auparavant sous l'oreiller pour l'enfiler rapidement.

Enfin, il retourna entre les cuisses toujours ouvertes de la jeune blonde, et doucement, il s'insinua en elle, la pénétrant jusqu'à la garde. A peine était-elle remit de sa première jouissance, qu'une déferlante de nouvelle sensation réveillèrent son corps, et elle s'accrocha aux épaules du rouquin, enfonçant ses ongles manucurés dans sa peau. Lui n'attendit pas, et commença immédiatement à aller et venir en elle, ne comptait plus que son propre plaisir.

Enfin il pouvait oublier, s'oublier lui-même, ne plus se souvenir que quelques heures plus tôt il venait de perdre plus qu'un ami, une partie de lui-même. Sa lumière avait été arrachée, et ne subsistait plus que les ténèbres, dans lesquels il souhaitait plus que tout s'oublier. Il accéléra la cadence, alors que chaque visage qui formait son clan défilait devant ses yeux fermés. Pour eux il devait résister encore un peu, juste assez pour leur permettre de survivre.

Puis il oublia tout, alors que le plaisir montait en lui, et bientôt il atteindrait le summum. Il s'y concentra d'ailleurs, ne cherchant plus que l'aboutissement de cette partie. Et lorsqu'il l'atteignit, ce ne fut rien de plus qu'un râle satisfait qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il s'abandonna alors, plongeant dans un océan de bien-être, il se laissa glisser sur le côté, s'allongeant sur le dos, reprenant tranquillement sa respiration.

Il était prêt à s'endormir, mais un corps menu le ramena à la réalité. Tournant la tête, il tomba sur la jeune file qui était venu se coller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Wow, elle lui faisait quoi là ? Un élan de tendresse ? Il aurait sans doute put y répondre, quelques jours auparavant, mais ce soir, il ne voulait rien, n'attendait rien d'autre qu'un corps pour l'aider à oublier. Elle avait remplit son office, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

Il se redressa alors, la quittant, et sans un regard pour elle, il se débarrassa du préservatif –qu'il abandonna dans une poubelle–, avant de se rhabiller. Puis, indifférent aux pleurs qu'il entendait, il quitta le petit studio il n'était pas un enfant de cœur, loin de là. Dévalant les escaliers, il attrapa son paquet de clopes et prit la dernière –il faudrait qu'il en rachète– qu'il alluma une fois dehors.

Expirant lentement la fumée, il commença à marcher un peu au hasard. Au loin, les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient : il était déjà si "tard" ? Il chercha alors son portable dans sa poche et le ralluma, constatant rapidement qu'Izumo avait cherché à le joindre plus d'une fois. Ah, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait éteint juste quand il avait appris…

Son cœur se serra, mais il fit comme si de rien était, et repris sa marche, en direction d'Homra cette fois. Il composa également le numéro du barman, qui ne mit pas longtemps à répondre –personne ne semblait pouvoir dormir en cette nuit fatidique.

-J'arrive, lui dit-il simplement.

Puis il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son second de répondre. Néanmoins il s'arrêta au croisement d'une rue, portant ses yeux sur le ciel, où les premières lueurs du jour chassaient les ténèbre de la nuit. Si seulement cela avait put marcher sur lui aussi…

Seulement voilà, il avait perdu son Soleil, Horma avait perdu sa source de lumière. Et ne restait plus que les ténèbres de sa vie. Qui donc allait les rassurer maintenant ? Qui saurait LE rassurer ? Portant finalement son regard sur sa main, il serra finalement le poing, avant de l'enfourner dans sa poche et de reprendre sa marche.

Totsuka Tatara était mort, ne laissant que désolation derrière lui. Mais au fond de lui, le Roi se jura qu'il le vengerait, il tiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Et après, seulement après, il s'abandonnerait aux ténèbres…et le rejoindrait dans son monde de lumière.

* * *

Voilà, un OS plutôt court et assez triste au final. Et je crois que je viens de faire passer Suoh Mikoto pour un bel enfoiré… Mais bon, j'espère quand même que vous aurez apprécié cette petite histoire !


End file.
